<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akiza Worldwide (book one) by AkizazikA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892294">Akiza Worldwide (book one)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA'>AkizazikA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiza is starting her first day of highschool meeting Sonic and Shadow for the first time. Then as time passes she starts getting harrassed. Akiza gets to the point where shes to scared to leave her house. Finally after a few years sonic and Shadow have to move away to college leaving Akiza to fend for herself against the bullies. Then after a terrible accident akiza becomes depressed attempting su/c/de. Her attempt fails because she is saved by a boy who she gets training from to defend herself against bullies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone this is book one of Akiza Worldwide a series I wrote back in 2013 I decided to post my whole series on AO3 from Wattpad without changing a thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well it's my first day of high school and I am facing it alone. My best friend Sasha applied for the early college but did not get in so the whole family moved to New York about a week ago. So I'm alone and screwed. But I have to gather up my courage and walk in those doors. Ok here I go. I walk in that school it's like hell in there! People are running around,getting pushed around,books are flying,papers are everywhere,phones are flashing,and bullying is a big problem here I can tell. </p><p> </p><p>Then I see a girl that I knew in third grade. "Hey Jewel!!" She ignores me and walks away. Then I get pushed to the ground. "Watch where your going stupid 10th grader. dumbass..." then he kicked my bag and then everything flys out. They laugh as they walk off. But Then a black hedgehog with red stripes punches the guy that pushed me and kicked my bag. "Your pathetic picking on a 10th grader." He says the guy falling to the floor in pain. Then a blue hedgehog with beautiful emerald green eyes puts his hand on mine. "Want some help?" He smiles at me and helps me up. </p><p>Sometime later</p><p>"Hi I'm sonic and this is my boyfriend shadow it's nice to meet you." Sonic says giving me a thumbs up. Then I told them who I was and my whole life story and asked what classes they where in. "This school is weird because 10,11,and12th graders have some of the same classes together." He looked at my paper and smiled " we all have the same classes all year I see!! Yay this will be fun let's go first math!!" Sonic says running to class. Then shadow turns to me and he is yellow?!?!?!? "You remind me of an old friend of mine her name was Maria. I think I'm gonna like you." He said taking my hand and running after sonic heading for good ole math class!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So it turns out that shadow and sonic are a grade above me. Witch means that I'm in 10th and there both in 11th but that's OK because we are the best of friends.</p><p>Time skip 3 weeks later</p><p>Sonic shadow and I where walking down the hall when this  green hedgehog walks up to me and smiles. "Well hello cuteie! Wanna go out sometime?" I really don't want to because I don't know him and he looks like he is in the 12th grade and most of the 12the greaders are mean so I get kind of tense. Sonic and shadow can tell and put there arms around me protectively "Go away scourge she does not like you!" Shadow yells at scourge his smile vanished "fine." He says flatly and walks off. "Why do I have this feeling that he is not gonna quite that easily???" </p><p>(That's when my year got a lot worse)</p><p>Everyday Scourge tryed to get me alone and it was starting to get to me. To the point where sonic and shadow turned into my bodyguards. Then before we knew it. It was the last day of school shadow sonic and I where going over to their house to hangout and as soon as school let out that's what we did for the rest of the day.</p><p>A long time later</p><p>I walk out of shadow and sonic's house at maybe 12:00 am. I'm walking down the street alone and I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I walk a little faster. Then out of nowhere I get grabbed and thrown against a brick wall in the ally way I'm walking in. The wind gets knoked out of me. Its scourge pinning me against the wall I struggle to get free he is kissing my neck and pushing me to the ground. He is on top of me now I'm freaking out. He is trying to take off my dress. IM GONNA GET RAPED!!!! then I see a opportunity and take it I kick him as hard as I can he stumbles back giving me just the right amount of space I need to get up and run. I do and as I'm running I hear a rushing noise the there is a searing pain in my arm I look and there is a big gash where scourge had throne his knife and it cut really deep into my arm I run is fast as I can lights flashing in my eyes and my arm bleeding really badly then I get to a crouded part of the city. Then i scream as my arm bleeds and I get drowsy and I  fall to the ground.</p><p>(I didn't leave my house for the rest of the summer)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is my second year of high school and I'm scared to death of scourge. Even though  he doesn't go to this school anymore I still see him around. Ughhhh!<br/>I walk into the school in a crop top a red skirt with a white strip at the bottom and black boots and pants that cover all of my legs not wanting any of my legs to show black fingerless gloves and my hair and bangs are longer. People stare at my new look and stare at the big place scourges knife left on my skin that damn mark will never go away! Then I see shadow and sonic standing by my locker. Sonic waves at me and shadow looks at my arm and frowns. I run to them and give them both a big bear hug. "I missed you guys so much over the summer!" They both look at me and nod there heads in agreement. Then we walk to language arts class together.</p><p>Three hours later </p><p>The three of us are eating lunch in the cafeteria and Sonic's name gets called to go home. "I have to go to the doctor. I hate doctors they have a needle with my name on it!" Sonic says sighs kisses Shadow and leaves.</p><p>A few minutes later</p><p>Shadow and I walk to the roof of the school and sit on the edge. "I really wish I could have come over this summer I missed out on everything." <br/>I say sadness in my face<br/>"Akiza we invited you over many times and you always told us that you had nothing to do but if it ment leaving the house you didn't want to go. So spill what's wrong?" Shadow says hugging me. I turn my face away not wanting to say what happened. He gently grabs my face and turned it to his longing face. "Fine I will tell you but I haven't told anyone not even my mom. So don't tell anyone... Except sonic you can tell him I trust him." He nods and I take a deep breath. " ok. Well on the last day of school when I left your house I got cornered by scourge and he tried to rape me but I got away but not before got through his knife at me and it cut my arm. I was sceard so sceard that I would not even leave my house. Then I started to get creppy text messages and emails from him and I would see him look through my window at night it was scary I did not even want to leave in fear of him trying to rape my again. That's also why I changed my look to make it harder for him to<br/>'get to me' if I did see him. But yeah that's my great summer story!" Shadow looks at me shocked and rage filled because of what scourge did to me. "Want me to kill a bitch?!" He asked a stern look on his face "No its OK next year he'll be at a university and I won't have to worry anymore." I say trying to smile "but akiza, Sonic and I will be at a university to are you sure there is nothing we could do?" "No its OK I'll hang in there ." I say hugging one of my best friends. I'd hug the other one but he's at the doctor! XD then shadow grabs my hand and we walk back down stairs to science class. Just before the bell rings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its Sonic and Shadow's last day and I'm happy and sceard. I knew this day would come but did it have to come so fast??? We walk out of school laughing and singing random songs. Then we get to my house and I unlock the door and go inside. "So when do you guys have to leave for the university?" I ask trying not to cry "we leave in three weeks." Sonic says smiling at shadow (why do they have to leave so soon?) Shadow sees my face and says "we have to leave early because we have to get used to the new place because we are  moving out of our house and moving closer to our new school." I wip my head and look at shadow dumbfounded and my eyes start to fill with tears. "MOVING!! why didn't you tell me?!?!?!?!?" "Because we wanted it to be a surprise for you. I told shadow that it would be a good idea and  you could come visit us as much as you want and I thought you would be happy for us.." Sonic says confused. I'm mad now "WELL ITS NOT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERTHING I NEED YOU! I LOVE BOTH OF YOU AND I DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH OUT YOU AND OH DONT FORGET ABOUT SCOURGE!" I scream crying uncontrollably "fine if you don't want to be near me anymore because I'm trouble that's fine!!!!" I say slamming the door on them and run to my room crying.</p><p>(Three weeks came and went sonic and shadow came over to say good bye but I didn't let them in so they left)</p><p>Then before I knew it school started again and I walk in a 12th grader. I walk down the hall trying to look tough but I jump at the littlest things. It feels so weird and lonely not haveing shadow and sonic walking with me. <br/>I go through the day in a dase just flowing with the students as they run to there next class. Its the same everyday. I sit alone in every class,at lunch and on the bus. I'm truly alone and I'm sad all the time. </p><p>A week later at school</p><p>I'm walking down the hall and to the staircase that leads to the roof. Then when I get up there I sit on the roof and start to daydream. I come up here a lot sometimes when I don't feel like going to class then I stand up bored. I get punched right in the chest as I'm turning around to leave. I fall to the ground and stare in horror at a tall figure and a girl with brown fur and red hair. </p><p>                                    "Hey cutie..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its Scourge....and a girl that I don't know I scramble to my feet and to what I believe is a good fighting position. The two of them laugh at me and come closer I ball my fists trying to remain calm.................</p><p>FORGET CALM IM FREAKING OUT!!!!!</p><p>At my house</p><p>I walk in my house with cuts and bruises. My back hurts because I kind of got drop kicked and I have a black eye. Yup you guessed it I got beat up and of course I did not know how to protect myself. Scourge cut me with his knife and all the cuts are bleeding my outfit is now just a bunch of rages because of that girls mad fighting skills. I go upstairs to take a short shower. But when I'm done the whole tub is red! "SHIT! OH I'll clean tomorrow." Then I try to go to bed but I can't sleep because everytime I do I have a nightmare and wake up screaming.</p><p>The next day</p><p>I got zero sleep! I walk into my bathroom and my eyes are purple ( red tired eyes plus my blue eye color) and I have bags under my eyes. But I still have to go to school so I get ready and head out the door to the bus and I grab a blue hoodie from the chair in the kitchen and run for the bus. I get to school and walk to the roof I'm in my red dress that I wore in 10th grade all the time,black boots,and my blue hoodie. When I reach the top steps I gasp. The girl from yesterday was there but she was alone. I start to turn around but she runs to me and grabs me and starts punching and kicking beating the living hell out of me I can tell she has had training. Maybe I sould start watching Dragon ball Z...</p><p>A long time later</p><p>A land on my side as she trows me to the ground. I cough up blood and struggle into a sitting position and look at her. "Now that I have you on the ground let me introduce myself." She clears her throat "I am princess Sally and you little peasant are Akiza. Scourge told me all about you." The way she said 'you' made me shiver <br/>"Scourge is like my big bro and anything you do to him you get back 100 fold! My name shall strike fear in your heart!" She screams into my face and kicks me one last time before jumping down the fire escape and vanishing. I just sit there in shock "Princess? More like the hell overlord!" Struggleing to stand I look over the side as she runs off but then there is a pain in my head and everything goes black and I fall over the edge of the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and there are blurred figures everywhere and I can't move I'm in to much pain. Then I hear a voice. Someone was talking to me but I only catch a few words. " don't worry you will be OK." Says a boy knelling down stroking my head. Then everything goes black. </p><p> </p><p>Some time later</p><p>I wake up in a big hospital room and a doctor is sitting beside me and then he says "Akiza you where shot in the head but somehow... we really DONT know how but you lived and someone saved you when you fell off the school roof. So you can go home in a few days. Is there anyone you want to call to come and get you?" I start to say shadow and Sonic but I stop myself  " No there is no one I can call because I'm alone." The doctor Gives a nod and left the room. I sit there sad and alone as the sun sets and every thing gets dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for s3lf h@rm I apologize for 2013 edge</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been one week and I get to go home but I'm very depressed. I trudge out of the hospital sad. </p><p>At home</p><p>I haven't brushed my hair ever since I got to the hospital. I walk over to my mirror and I look like a mess I try to comb my hair but it to messy. "FUCK IT!" So I take out a pair of scissors and start to cut.</p><p>Three hours later</p><p>"There I'm done!" I look at my hair it's super short and I think I want to make my bangs blue and red. Then I go to my room and get my black army pants,my red shirt,black jacket,black boots, and blue fingerless gloves but I don't put then on yet. It I looks so different." Then I get this weird feeling I walk down stairs and go get my hunting knife and I bring it down on my arm and cut.I dont know why I did it because it reminds me of what scourge did to me but it releaved my stress so I keep doing it over an over cutting deeper and deeper on my arms and legs. Then when I got done it go to bed my arms and legs hurt but I don't care.</p><p>The next day</p><p>I go to school and no one recognised me with my new look they all ignored me like I always wanted and then I walk into the roof and sit down<br/>
( hello can you hear me in your head?) "What?" I spin around trying o find the person the spoke to me. (You can't SEE me because I'm in your head smart one!) Then I start to speak telepathicly (ok Mr. Voice what do you want?) (I want to talk about you. I know what your doing and do you think it's RIGHT?) I shrug but then I remember that it can't see me ( well I really don't know but it makes me feel better so I th-) (NO YOUR WRONG DOING THIS IS NOT RIGHT!) I get mad then (WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHATS RIGHT YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME SO MIND OUR OWN BUSINESS BITCH!) And then I stop speaking to the voice (please listen to me PLEASE you need my help!) I try and block out the voice as I go through my day but it keeps  comeing back I think I'm going crazy someone help!! </p><p>3 Hours later </p><p>I get home and try to eat something but I'm to depraved. I can't even think straight I don't... I don't need it anymore. I really don't have a point here anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for su!c!de attempt<br/>I apologize for my 2013 edge</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't do this anymore. I won't!! Things have been getting worse the  bullying has started again I knew it would. Sally has tried to kill me many times and lucky I was able to get away with my mad running skills. But even that can't keep me here forever. I  run out of my house and to the school then I run up the stairs and  to the rooftop and look down over the city<br/>
( AN~it's a very tall school) I think of all the shot that has happened and how shadow and sonic have not even called or came to see me and how even Sasha hasn't called  me from New York like she promised. That's it... I have no friends. I have no reason to live I have no one to live for and I have no goals no future. This....... This is my future. Then I walk to the edge of the rooftop and look down and boy it's a long way down then I close my eyes and jump. The wind is unbearably cold as I fall through the air to my end. </p><p>Shadow POV</p><p>Sonic and I came back home to visit Akiza and see how she's doing. And we know we know it's been I while but school has been very hard lately thats why we haven't been here but we are now and I think that this will make Akiza very happy! </p><p>{But then.....}</p><p>Sonic POV</p><p>I see something falling but I'm to far away to tell who it is but I have a VERY bad feeling about this "Shadow look something is falling through the sky!! Look do you see it?!?!?!" He nods then get rigged all over then turns to me very slowly and looks into my eyes there full of fear "Sonic that's person that is falling is Akiza I know it is....." my breath catches "but from here we'll never reach her in time!" "I know but we have to try!" Shadow yells and the two of us are running to the falling Akiza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His POV</p><p>That girl....I have seen all of the horrible things that have happened to her and all I want to do is help her but she cut me out of her mind. Then I see her falling I run. I run as fast as I can because I'm not that far away from the school. I will catch her....</p><p>Sonic POV</p><p>Akiza is about to hit he ground and we won't we can't make it.... Akiza...<br/>
"NOOOOOOOO!" Shadow and I yell as she gets lower than the trees and we can't see her anymore.</p><p>Akiza POV</p><p>I have stopped falling so this means that I'm dead then I open my eyes im IN SOMEONES ARMS AND WE ARE FLYING IN THE AIR!!!! It's a boy. A boy saved me he looks at me and says "Are you ok good thing I caught you before you hit the ground." "Well I wanted to hit the ground so let me go!" I jump out if his arms and hit the ground. Then I look at him. He looks at me and he flys to me landing beside me on the ground." I think that your  friends are looking for you." "Wait you mean shadow and sonic but there-" I turn to look at him but he is gone. Then I hear "AKIZA!!! Akiza are you ok?" It's Sonic's voice he is running to me and so is shadow. "Oh...   guys..." then I run to them and hug them to death. "Why are you guys here?" "Well we decided to move back here so we can see you more often." Sonic says smiling "Akiza what where you thinking jumping off the side of a building?! How did you survive?" Shadow asked sternly. I lie and say " I don't know I woke up on the ground alive." "Hmmm that's weird." Sonic says scratching his head then shadow takes both of our hands and we chaos control to my house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akiza POV</p><p>Well it's been a while since that guy saved me from dieing when I jumped of the side of the school. Now I regret doing it because if that guy wasn't there to catch me I would have died. That what I  wanted at the time but I'm glad that I lived to spend this week with sonic and Shadow and Not just a week we are going to the same university next year and I'm very happy. "Come on Akiza we will miss the movie!" Sonic yells to me from downstairs. "Comeing!" </p><p>At the movies <br/>Akiza POV</p><p>We get into the movie theater and sit down but then I see that guy that saved me. "Excuse me guys be right back." I walk away from the two hedgies and up to the hedgehog. "Hey your that guy that saved me." He noded. Then I ask if he wants to sit with us because he lookes pretty lonely. I stand him up and walk him back to shadow and sonic. They look him up and down then shadow says "you.. who are you and how do you know Akiza?" Shadow stands eye level to the hedige. "Hi my name is Matt. And who are you?" "We are Akiza best friends I'm sonic and this is my boyfriend shadow. Its nice to meet you to!" Sonic says giving  Matt a thumbs up (so..... Matt? That's his name. Hmmm I wonder why he didn't  tell me when I met him?) I just stand there smiling and then  the movie begins.</p><p>4 Hours later<br/>Akiza POV <br/>{again..}</p><p>The four of us walk out of the theater talking about the movie then somehow we get on the topic of Dragon ball Z witch is strange because even though I love dbz I have never meet anyone that loves it as much as me. "I love Vegeta! He is my favorite character on the show." Matt said really into the conversation "Well Vegeta is ok but Piccilo is my favorite character and it makes me sad when he dies or about dies. Ya know the feeling right, but what I would love to do is get training like the Z fighters!" I say daydreaming<br/>"really because I could train you like I was trained.. that is... if  you want to its you decision." I just stair at him in awe. "Really you would  do that for me?" I ask hopefully </p><p>           "Yes.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 month later Akiza POV</p><p>"Come on Akiza try again!" I run at Matt again he trys to punch me but  I jump to the side he yells pissed at me "  WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CALL THAT A DEFENSE! STOP BEING STUPID! DONT MAKE ME KILL YOU!!!" I try again going for a kick but he grabs my leg and flips me and I land on the ground hard. "Damn you..." I say mad at him. He is smirking at me and I'm pissed now "STOP TOYING WITH ME!" I yell I jump in the air spin around and kick him in the chest. He flys back surprised. I land happy that I was able to shake him up for once. "That was good Akiza now that 'this'(he spins around) is done it's time to teach you how to fly!!" He says smiling he walks over to me and he raps his arms around me and we fly to my house.</p><p>Matt POV</p><p>When we get to Akiza's house I put her down and told her the steps on how to fly. " well first you have to concentrate your energy into the Palm of your hand like so I use mine in the form of fire." I turn my Palm upwards and  little sparks fly off my Palm. She looks at my hand amazed. "And when your able to do that you have to be able to push that energy to your feet and that is what helps you fly. Oh and you have to concentrate really hard or you could fall and hurt your self." I say then she adds smugly " but won't you be there to catch me if I fall Matt?" I blush and say " Akiza your not going to be that far off the ground." "OH...." she said.</p><p>Well......</p><p>It took hours but she finally got sparks to fly. They where a light blue she jumped up and down happy that she accomplished something. "YAY!! I did it! Now I will be able to learn how to fly for real!" She jumps up in the air trying to fly I just stand there laughing at her " hahaha Akiza jumping and flying are two different things." I walk over to her and show her how to push her energy to her feet and fly. At first she struggled but then she got the hang of it and we where flying to Sonic and Shadow's house together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow POV</p><p>I walk outside my house where sonic is looking at the sky in awe. "What's wrong sonic?" I ask walking to stand beside him. "Akiza and Matt are FLYING this way... since when could Akiza fly?!?!?!" Sonic said jumping up and down trying to make them see him. The two hedgies land and walk over to us and stop to talk " hey guys!! How are you??" Akiza asked smiling at us "we saw you to flying over here!! Is that what you have been working on all this time?" Sonic asked "I've been training to I'm wayyyyyyyyy strong.. boom boom fire power!!" Akiza said doing the fire power dance. We all laugh and walk inside the house.</p><p>3 hours later <br/>Matt's POV</p><p>IM SO NERVOUS!!! I really like Akiza I have liked her ever since the first day I saw her walk into the school.. I want to ask her to marry me (AN~ like they do in Eragon. I hope I spelled that right!! Back to the story) it's not your traditional wedding but I hope she won't mind if she says yes.. I walk over to Akiza and she looks up at me. "Hey Matt want a cookie?" She asked holding a tray of cookies out to me. "No I wanted to ask you....." I stop and get on one knee. "Akiza......"</p><p>Akiza POV</p><p>I really like Matt I have liked him since the day he saved me. I want to tell him but I offered him a cookie instead  he said no then he gets on one knee and says<br/>"Akiza will you marry me?" This shocked me a lot I didn't think he liked me at all well I guess I was wrong. I really don't know what to say because we didn't even date and he's just asking me to marry him I wait a long time shadow and sonic are starring dumbfounded Shadow even dropped his cookie. Then I say I a quiet voice <br/>"yes..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akiza POV</p><p>I'm in a beautiful white dress that's long in the back and short in the front white fingerless gloves white lase-up boots and a white head band bow in my hair I take a deep breath as I enter the sanctuary</p><p>Matt is standing at the front of the room with a big smile on his face as I walk down the aisle at our wedding I stand with him and smile <br/>(Skip all the crap)<br/>New POV</p><p>I am standing at the top of the balcony behind one of the pillars. "This is disgusting!" I say as I jump down silently behind the crowd then the preacher asked "does anyone not want this wedding to happen? speak now or forever hold your peace." I jumped up silent as a cat and walked calmly down the aisle to the couple " I do!! This wedding can't happen!" Akiza tuned to me in shock the whole room gasped and Matt looked mad. "Matt belongs to me I want him he's MINE!!!" I yell. Akiza looked mad now she walked down the stairs her dress flowing out behind her as she stomped   toward me and snapped "yours?!?! YOURS!!!???!?!?!? What the cheese nips SALLY?!?!? YOU HAVE A SERIOUS CASE OF....of.... OF WEDDING CRASHING!!!!! </p><p>Akiza POV</p><p>then I slapped a BITCH!!!  I'm sorry she had it comeing. I mean really how Dare she say that... Matt clearly loves me and would never love creep like her.. I mean Sally has the IQ level of a vacuum cleaner. Because all she knows is how to suck up!! Then she sucker punches me and I fly back and hit the cross on the wall and slide to the floor surprised. Then I get up and wipe the blood off my face ruining my white glove "OH it's on!!" Then we start fighting blowing things up people where running and screaming but Matt just stayed there watching me fight for our love. This is the first time I have actually put up a against Sally mainly because I did not know how to fight before Matt came along and I silently thank him for all the training then I jump and kick her and she flys up and grabs the banister and says "well if I can't have him you can't either!" Then she shoots something from her hand and it flys right for him" NO!" I yell and fly down right as the stuff hits me instead of Matt<br/>*SCREAMS* THE STUFF IS SHOKING ME BURNING ME AND RIPING HOLES THROUGHT MY SKIN! It hurt so badly all I could do was scream.. then I ball my hands    tight and raise them the stuff still hurting me then the stuff turned into blue lighting and then a crash and there in my hands was a scythe it's blade is crimson and there is a skull on top. I drop to my knees and I tell Matt to leave of course he does I weighed my options not use the scythe and die or use the scythe and hurt and or kill Sally... hmmm.. then i decided to fight and so I did and I beat Sally real good. She was unconscious by the time we got done fighting then she just vanished " Scrouge was probably  watching the fight and beamed her back to where ever.." I said then I thought" I wish this thing wasent so big so I could keep it with me all the time.." then the scythe shrunk and fit in my glove "alright then!!" I beam as I walk out of the now ruined church I will fix that later....  </p><p>Matt and I did get married but we did not kiss I'm not into that we did kind of what they did in Eragon the preacher tied red ribbon around our hands witch stands for (forever bond) and raised them hunger games style and that was It we where married I was so happy I did a dance right there in the church.. I'm so happie!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year later Matt POV</p><p>"Akiza!!" I yell She runs into the living room like a crazzzzy person. "Yeah what is Matt?" "Well I have a surprise for you come with me." I take her hand and we walk out the door. </p><p>Akiza POV</p><p>We walk into a building with the words: stepping stones for life home for girls. On the wall "A home for girls.. what are we doing here Matt?" I ask confused "well I thought we could adopt a child. I that's ok with you." Matt asked. I nod and we walk to a room full of little girls all different ages. Then I see a little baby girl with dark brown fur and brown eyes She was beautiful. "Matt look at her she is lovely that little girl in the corner." Matt and I walk over to the little bundle she looked maybe one or two. I put my finger in her bed and the little girl grabbed my finger and smiled. "She is the one." Matt said </p><p>One hour later </p><p>"What will you name your child?" Asks the woman behind the front desk "Sonia" I said "Marie" Matt said "ok I will make you a deal let's call her Sonia-Marie! Is that ok?" I ask my deal face on. "Ok fine Sonia-Marie it is!" Then the woman behind the desk smiles and writes the name down on a clipboard and scans the paper in the computer. "Done I hope you guys have a good day!" She says wavering good bye.</p><p>At home</p><p>"I love this life Matt and Sonia-Marie I hope it never ends!" I think as the three of us walk into our house and sit and Watch the sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>